


The Naughty List

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: A one shot sequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You- Carly is on John's naughty list
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Birmingham, England, December 1996_

John smiled as he woke up to find Carly still sleeping beside him with her back to his chest. He checked the clock it was just past 10 am, it was rare they were able to have a bit of a lie in for once and he was determined to take full advantage of it…….besides he had also woken up with a raging hard on that desperately needed some attention from Carly. He was surprised to hear how quiet it was, usually by now JJ and Charlie were racing up and down the hallways playing loudly. He snickered silently he reckoned with it being so close to Christmas the boys were undoubtedly on their best behavior right now. He knew they were old enough to watch their little sister Anastasia until he and Carly got up. Right now John had other things to attend to like giving his wife a good shagging. He remembered the dream that had started it all and it had him all randy for her. That dream as erotic as it was couldn’t compare to the real thing, his wife was simply a sexy temptress and after almost seven years of marriage and three children later he still couldn’t get enough of her. 

John got up, slipping into a pair of pajama bottoms before heading downstairs and checked on the kids making sure they had eaten breakfast and were behaving. He left them playing quietly in the playroom and when he returned he closed their bedroom door behind him making sure to lock it so they wouldn’t be disturbed before shedding his clothes. With a devilish smile he quickly slipped back underneath the covers behind Carly for a little playtime of their own. He watched her sleep for a moment, careful not to wake her just yet; he’d have fun doing that in just a moment. She was still as beautiful as ever and sometimes he still couldn’t believe that she was his wife and that she had chosen him to spend the rest of her life with. But he was thankful for every day they had together.

He pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, he loved the way she smelled it sent his senses reeling…….he then lightly nuzzled her and he felt himself getting even more aroused, just the scent and taste of her skin was enough to flood him with desire for her and his erection throbbed as it desperately needed to be inside of her. And again he was glad that she slept naked like he did……although last night Carly had surprised him with a new piece of sexy lingerie, a lavender tight stretch lace teddy that hugged her full breasts and curves. Thing was it didn’t stay on very long because before Carly could even move John had pounced on her and in the time it took her to say his name, he had her naked and on her back and then he was inside her. The moment she walked out wearing it John’s erection suddenly had a mind of its own and he had to have her…….John smiled he hadn’t heard any complaints from Carly……he had her too busy moaning and screaming his name as he made love to her.

“Carly, wake up love,” he whispered into her ear as he kissed her shoulder, he ran his hand lightly down over her arm before moving to cup her breast in his palm, molding it as he teased the nipple with his thumb making it good and tight. Carly moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, she could feel the heat of John’s body against her, his lips on her neck and his hand cupping her breast felt so good she didn’t want him to stop. _That didn’t take long_ he smirked against her neck and he knew he had her. “Good morning love,” he whispered into her ear before going back to work on her neck. 

“Mmmmm…..and good morning to you my love,” Carly sighed as he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. “I think Johnny’s a bit wound up this morning,” she smiled as she felt his erection pressing insistently against her backside. 

“It all started with this very naughty dream I had about you love,” he purred as his mouth dropped down to her shoulder, seducing her with sexy slides of his mouth against her skin. . 

“Oh? Tell me more…..” Carly managed to get out then gasped in pleasure as his hand drifted over her belly to down between her legs; his hand found and rubbed her swollen sex and she parted her legs for him to give him better access. He then dipped a finger inside her, his finger purposely circled her clit, pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves and she moaned as she arched back against him. 

“I’d rather show you instead,” he growled. “Have I ever told you how much I love it that you sleep naked like I do love? I love the feel of your skin on mine……I can be inside of you whenever I want,” he panted into her ear, he needed to be inside of her and soon, he thrusted his hips lightly against her bottom and she felt herself grow even wetter at his erection pressed against her. He felt the evidence of her arousal against his fingers as they were suddenly drenched with it. “I love how you’re always ready for me, that just make me want you even more love,” he purred as he nipped her shoulder marking her.

“There’s no sense in me wearing clothes to bed with you because they’re not going to stay on very long now are they?” Carly remarked naughtily as she turned her head back to look at him then looked pointedly over at the lavender lace teddy on the floor; after all John had been in quite a hurry to get her out of it. His brown eyes darkened as he caught that look on her face, she was more than up for a morning romp, he certainly was…… 

“Very sexy……but I love you more in nothing at all……I want you love,” he purred against her neck. Carly didn’t answer as she simply turned her head back, his lips catching hers in a heated, sensual kiss as his tongue parted her lips. His thumb flicked her hard nipple and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness against her backside.

Carly reached behind her and found his erection as she began to stroke him, she was so wet and her sex throbbed with need for him.

John groaned. “You little minx,” he managed to gasp out….. “You keep that up and it’ll be over before I even get inside of you.”

“Then have me, just like this,” Carly purred in invitation wiggling her ass against his hardness.

“Fuck yeah, you read my mind love……I want to have you this way darling,” he whispered, nipping her ear. He grabbed her leg, lifting it, sliding it back over his legs; he moved his hips as he slid inside of her, her wet heat welcomed him and he growled out his pleasure. “You’re so tight like this, fuck you feel so damn good,” he growled in pleasure, kissing her again, as his mouth devoured hers. He ran his hand over her hip, holding her still and in place while he moved in and out of her. Carly moaned as his hips pounded her hard from behind. His hand reached between her legs and slipped inside her folds, stroking and rubbing that sensitive nub adding to her pleasure. She moved her hips with his, her pleasure building as he took them closer to a release. “Yes, love, yes,” John moaned into her ear as he felt her sex tighten around him. Their moans of pleasure; that along with their heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard as they climbed towards their climax. His thrusts became stronger, harder and she pushed back with her hips. 

“John!” Carly cried out his name as she came, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. John came right after growling her name into her neck, he thrust twice more before he went completely still and she could hear him breathing hard into her ear, feel the softness of his hair on her skin. 

“I love the way you make me feel love….. I love being inside of you, I can never get enough of you,” John told Carly as he lovingly kissed her shoulder. She looked back at him, smiling softly at him. She wrapped her hand at the back of his head, bringing him in for a soft kiss before John withdrew from her to move on his back, Carly turned to face him as she nestled against his side, she nuzzled his neck as she lazily played with the thick dark hair on his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

John smiled as he wrapped his arm around her; they lay together for a few moments enjoying their not so quiet time together. John loved his life with Carly and their three children, so much so that he’d been thinking he’d like to try for one last child but he didn’t know if Carly would be receptive to the idea after all she had her hands full already with JJ, Charlie, and Anastasia. Still his heart was set on it and he reckoned it couldn’t hurt to ask…….John took her hand in his kissing it. “I’ve been thinking love,” he began slowly. “I’ve been thinking I’d love for us to have another baby,” John said at last. He looked over at Carly waiting for her reaction.

Carly smiled. “You really want us to have another baby?”

“Yes,” John answered. “You know I was an only child and I always wanted a big family. I’d love to have one more.”

Carly snuggled even closer as she kissed his chest, breathing in his scent. “We can try my love; I’d love to have another baby with you. I just finished up my birth control pills for November so I won’t start them this month.”

John couldn’t stop the big smile across his face. “You’d do that for us love? I know you already have your hands full….”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way, I love you and our children and the life we’ve built together Johnny. I can’t imagine my life without our family,” Carly said seriously. “Speaking of which, I’d better go check on them,” she said as she moved to get up.

“I already did that love, they’ve had breakfast and the boys are watching their little sister in the playroom,” John told her as he pulled her back down into his arms. Carly smiled, John was such a wonderful husband to her and a doting father to their children and she told him so. “Just thought I’d let you sleep in a little love, but how about we play around some more darling? Think we have time for one more round love?” John asked as his raised his eyebrow suggestively at her while his hand leisurely stroked her thigh.

“Definitely,” Carly purred at him as she parted her legs in invitation. “Now get over here Johnny and make love to me,” she ordered softly as she wound her arms around his neck. John gave her a naughty smile as he leaned over her sucking a nipple deep into his mouth. “Yes Johnny,” she hissed in pleasure as her hands went into his long dark brown hair, as he licked and sucked her nipple into a tight peak before giving the same attention to the other one. 

Carly moaned in pleasure as his hand drifted over her belly down between her legs, his hand palmed her sex, caressing her getting her good and wet for him. He then dipped a finger inside her finding just how ready she already was for him. “You’re so wet for me love…..just the way I want you,” he purred into her neck. His finger circled her clit, stroking and she arched up against him, unable to keep quiet as she moaned. He inserted a second finger moving them in and out, faster and faster until she shuddered in climax. 

“Get over here,” Carly purred as she stroked his growing erection. “Let’s make another baby.” John didn’t have to be told twice as he got into position between her legs as she guided him inside her and then they both moaned as he thrust deep inside her. It didn’t take him long as he soon had Carly moaning and screaming his name beneath him as he made love to her; he took his time with her as he slowly drove her to the edge with slow deep thrusts inside her until Carly tweaked his nipples along with a demand to take her faster. He slid his hands beneath her curvy ass, squeezing and fondling each cheek as he did as she requested driving her into the mattress. 

“Those sexy luscious curves of yours drive me wild love,” he panted just before he speared deep into her causing her to cry out as her orgasm hit, her sex drawing on him. “Fuck yeah baby, let me have you,” he growled as he throbbed hard inside her, her name leaving his lips in a rough growl as he pumped his hips once more before he fell into her arms. Carly loved the feel of the warm weight of his body against hers as she just held him in her arms, playing with his hair. He lovingly nuzzled her neck as he rested in her arms. They lay there together like that for several long moments before John sighed as he reluctantly withdrew from her. He rolled over on his back taking Carly with him; he kissed her deeply before pulling back. “I suppose we’d better get up before they break down the door yeah?” he teased and Carly laughed as she sat up.

“I guess we’d better but first I need a shower after all that, care to join me?” she invited, her voice sultry and John didn’t miss the slightly naughty grin that curved her lips.

“Like you have to ask love,” John smirked at her as he followed her into the master bathroom. He felt his member twitch slightly as he watched the seductive sway of her softly rounded hips, maybe they could get it on in the shower…….she always wanted him as much as he wanted her and that knowledge aroused him even more.

John turned the water on and when it was warm enough Carly went in first as he moved right in behind her. Carly turned to face John and he gently cradled her face in his hands……. He just looked at her for a moment, his dark brown eyes smoldered at her. “You are so beautiful Carly, I love you, I’m so glad you’re mine,” he said softly. 

“Just as I am yours, I love you Johnny,” she whispered just before he shoved his lips to hers.

“I want you love…….and I’m going to take you here, just like this,” and Carly neared moaned…….. just his words alone left her wet and aching for him. “Not just yet love, I need to get a taste of you first,” he growled and Carly felt herself getting even more slick down there…….she knew how good it was going to be…….John knew how to use his tongue and fingers in just the right way and he never left her disappointed or unsatisfied……He slipped a finger inside her slick sex rubbing her swollen clit. “Oh yeah love, you’re more than wet enough for me,” he purred as he kneeled down in front of her. He kissed her belly and he hoped there would soon be another baby growing inside there, then he trailed his lips lower nuzzling her below her navel. He placed lingering kisses on her hip as he moved even lower. “That’s it open up for me love,” John demanded softly as she spread her legs apart for him. John purred in approval against her inner thigh before he nuzzled her damp opening breathing in deep of her heated feminine scent before treating her drenched folds to a long thorough swipe of his tongue……. Carly shuddered in pleasure as she braced her hands on his shoulders. 

“That’s it just enjoy and let me give you pleasure darling,” John purred giving her a wicked smile just before his head disappeared between her thighs again as he proceeded to feast on her. Carly moaned as his stubble framed mouth enveloped her sex, feeling his tongue dip inside her getting a taste of her and she melted as her hands went right into his long dark brown hair. She absolutely loved it that John hadn’t shaved yet……it added something to her pleasure especially when he went down on her. “You taste so delicious, so sweet love; I just can’t get enough of you,” he purred against her, his voice rough sounding with desire and she moaned, holding on tightly. He ran his hands over her curvy behind getting himself a handful squeezing before holding onto the backs of her legs as he continued to relentlessly pleasure her. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands clenched his shoulders so tightly that her nails sank into his skin and he grunted but continued licking and nibbling at her clit before drawing it deeply inside his mouth as Carly let out a high pitched moan. Her hips moved helplessly as she arched up against him. He grabbed her thighs tightly in his hands, holding her in place for him with his tongue tirelessly licking her clit. He flicked at that sensitive little bud with wicked flicks of his tongue before he darted his tongue in and out of her hot slick channel. Her hips began to buck beneath him and she cried out with the need to climax. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands dove into his hair holding him there as he swirled his tongue over her with slow, lazy sweeps of with his tongue. Her head fell back against the shower wall, her lips were slightly parted as she whispered his name over and over, and her hips moved restlessly as her pleasure continued to build…….it was almost painful and yet at the same time it was so good she wanted him to keep going until he made her come. 

“John……please,” Carly whimpered. It was almost too much but yet it felt so good……her sexy husband knew exactly what he was doing when it came to pleasuring her, no one did it better than him after all. “Make me come……please….” She pleaded…..she was almost there…..and getting closer…..he added a couple of fingers sliding them in and out of her slick sex and she was done for as she moaned loudly, screaming out her release. Carly let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she rocked against his face. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm, her hands fisting in his hair. He nuzzled her inner thigh as she slowly came back down from her peak; she breathed his name as she stroked his hair. 

John stood up and drew Carly close against his chest……he gave her a smoldering look before he took her lips in a hungry kiss, kissing her as if he couldn’t get enough of her as he devoured her lips with his, nipping and sucking at them until they were red and swollen. He loved to hear the sounds Carly made as he pleasured her……it made him even harder…… Carly moaned against his mouth as she felt his erection pressing against her and she rubbed herself against him and he moaned at the slippery friction of her body against his. She pressed a kiss to his chest as she grazed a nipple with her teeth before giving that same nipple a slow lick with her tongue even as she reached down between them letting her hand drift over his erection as she brushed the back of her hand over the tip and he shuddered. She cupped his balls with her palm fondling and rolling them in her fingers before finding his hard length again and stroked him. “Carly,” he hissed her name through gritted teeth. “Easy there love,” he panted as he pulled her hand gently away from his throbbing erection. “Bloody hell you drive me wild woman,” he rasped as he licked her neck, his tongue gliding on her skin all the way up to her ear. He captured the lobe between his teeth, biting before drawing the lobe into his mouth and her knees threatened to buckle as she moaned. 

“John, please, I need you inside me,” Carly begged as she reached for his hardness again. She was so wet and swollen that her sex ached for him. 

“Fuck yeah I’m taking you now love, I hope you’re ready for me,” he growled as he turned her to face the shower wall, he slapped her on the rear twice loving how her skin turned that lovely shade of blush as he did so, Carly moaned as she clenched her thighs together. John had Carly pressed against the shower wall, her face almost touched the tiles as he caged her with his body; she had him so damn hard and aching to be deep inside of her. He gripped her hips pulling her back against him as he grinded his erection against her ass. She moaned and squirmed against him……the pressure of her moving against him felt too damn good and John groaned as he cupped her curvy backside in his hands squeezing her wonderfully shapely rounded bottom even as he thrust against her. “Stay still for a moment,” he hissed as he tried to maintain control.

“Hands on the wall there love,” he growled softly as he took her hands and brought them up just above her head. Carly widened her stance as she opened her legs for him. “Just like that love,” John whispered as he gripped her by the waist as he pulled her back towards him, he pressed down on her back making her rounded ass stick out. John panted as he took his hardness into his hand positioning himself at her slick opening. “Hang on love,” John growled as he entered her all at once, filling her completely. Her head fell back as she cried out with the sheer strength of his thrust. She moaned as she pushed her hips back as she felt all of him deep inside her. He had her by the waist again, holding her steady as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, and then thrust once more. “Yes love,” he hissed in pleasure as he pulled her back as he pushed forward, his hips slapping her ass almost as hard as his hand was as he smacked one butt check and she moaned as her head dropped, she loved it when John got rough with her he was completely dominating her and she wanted more as she pushed her bottom back against him. She braced her arms against the shower wall panting and moaning his name as he pumped his hips against hers, his hands fondling and gripping her well rounded ass. “Fuck you feel so good love, you’re so tight,” he panted into her ear as the intensity of his thrusts increased he could feel her sex pull on him. “You have the sexiest ass I’ve ever seen love, it’s so perfect,” he rasped as he gave her another crack of his hand against her rear.

He held her in place as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. His hips pounded into hers as he thrust hard and fast inside her, he wound his hand in her long hair, pulling as her back arched and she cried out in pleasure.

“So do you my love,” Carly managed to moan in agreement as he hit just the right spot then. 

“I want you to come for me love, I want to hear you scream baby as you come all over me,” he growled low and sexy against her ear as he groped her breast kneading it as he rolled and pinched her nipple while he reached between her legs with his other hand and stroked her sex, his thumb rubbing her clit adding to the throbbing between her legs.

“Yes!” she moaned at him as she desperately pushed back against him, needing relief from the burning achiness between her legs. He rolled his hips hard and fast against her and then Carly was crying out his name nearly sobbing the pleasure was so great as she climaxed her inner muscles gripping him hard. He placed his hands tightly on her waist as he felt his own release coming hard and fast, his thrusts becoming frenzied as he pushed deeper inside her. She felt him spilling deep inside her as he came, her name leaving his lips in a loud howl that echoed off the shower walls. John just held Carly tightly as he draped himself over her back, he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, she was moaning softly as her body continued to tremble with aftershocks with both of them trying to catch their breath. He panted against her neck and she could feel his breath warm upon her skin as he kissed her shoulder. He smiled against her neck as he pressed a kiss there before sliding out of her. No words needed to be said as John turned Carly to face him, he kissed her tenderly and he hoped that Carly had conceived but if not they would simply keep trying. They took turns lathering each other up while they finished their shower and when they were done they dried each off with fluffy blue towels before finally getting dressed for the day. 

John gave Carly one last lingering kiss before they headed downstairs, he gave her a soft swat on the rear as he gave her that panty melting smile that had her wanting to jump him and drag him back to bed……John didn’t miss that look…… “Let’s save it for tonight yeah love? After the kids are in bed, I’ll have all night to love you.”

Carly gave John the naughtiest smile as she suddenly grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer as she pulled his head down towards her and proceeded to give him a scorching tongue filled kiss. John groaned as he wrapped his arms around her pressing her closer as he gave in to her…….she ended the kiss as she gave his pouty full bottom lip a suck while her hand drifted down to massage him through his jeans and he growled at her as he felt himself harden slightly. “You naughty minx, you keep that up and I’ll take you right back to bed for the rest of the day,” he rumbled at her. 

“Just something for you to think about my love,” Carly purred. “You know you love it when I’m naughty,” she grinned. 

“That I do love,” John agreed as he caressed her bottom before giving her a playful swat, he couldn’t wait until tonight when he could have her again and he planned on loving her until neither one of them could move.

One morning three weeks later Carly noticed her breasts were especially sore and tender……she actually flinched as the water sluiced over them during her shower, at first she thought it might have been from all the attention John had given them the night before, he had left her with quite a few love bites but nothing that would have made them that sensitive…….Carly checked her calendar and sure enough she was late. “Looks like a trip to the chemist is in order,” she said as she finished dressing. She needed to do some last minute Christmas shopping anyway that she couldn’t do with the kids around. John agreed to watch the kids while she headed out to the shops. Carly’s first stop was to the chemist’s where she grabbed a pregnancy test along with a few other things. She finished her shopping trip buying gifts for John, JJ, Charlie, and Anastasia. She treated herself to a new dress to wear to the LeBon’s annual Christmas party tonight she couldn’t wait until John saw her in it.

“I’m back,” Carly called out as she opened the front door carrying her bags in. 

John met her as he came out of the kitchen carrying Anastasia. “Hey love,” he said as he kissed her. “Did you get everything you needed?” he asked and Carly nodded. 

“I’m going to go upstairs and put this away,” Carly said as she headed upstairs, she couldn’t wait to find out if she was pregnant or not. With as many times as she and John had made love, she’d be very surprised if she wasn’t! Carly headed straight for the master bathroom, she did the test and then sat down to wait for the results. Those five minutes felt like an eternity and at last she held the test in her hand and she smiled as she saw the results…….she was indeed pregnant again, she and John were going to have another baby……she placed a hand gently on her belly. This time was so different than when she found out she was pregnant with the twins……she and John had broken up because of his addiction to drugs and alcohol and she was living apart from him in New York, she had never been more scared or felt more alone. Luckily for them John had gotten help for his addictions and once he was clean and sober he had come looking for her and they had reunited with Carly moving back home with him to England. Tomorrow would make it 7 years that she had been married to John; she loved her husband and the life they had made together with their family. She couldn’t wait to tell John that he was going to be a father again. 

“How did I ever let you talk me into this again Simon?” John asked, slightly pouting as he changed into the Santa Claus costume Simon had gotten for him to wear. 

“Come on Johnny it’s for the kids,” Simon answered. “You know you love it as much as they do.”

“Of course I do,” John smiled. Simon and Yasmin’s three little girls Amber, Saffy and Tallulah along with Nick’s daughter Tatjana all called him “Uncle John.” John loved children and he couldn’t wait to have another one with Carly. “Okay, I’m ready,” John said adjusting his long white beard as he slipped the red stocking cap on his head.

John sat with Simon and Yasmin’s oldest daughter, Amber Rose on his lap. “And what would you like for Christmas Amber?” he asked her. 

“How did you know my name?” Amber asked, her voice filled with awe.

“I’m Santa, I’m supposed to know all the good little boys and girls names,” John said, smiling at the little girl. Carly looked on smiling as little Amber then told Santa what she wanted, giving him a hug and kiss before climbing down from his lap. Then it was JJ and Charlie’s turn, “What about you two? Have you been good this year?” John asked them as they sat in his lap. He looked over at Carly who was trying her hardest not to laugh, they were good most of the time and they tried but they definitely took after their father in that aspect.

“Well…..” JJ hesitated shyly and John just smiled at his two sons, he knew they tried and they really had been good so far.

“We try to be good Santa,” Charlie chimed in. 

“I’m sure you do, that’s all I ask for and listen to your mum, now what would you like for Christmas?” John asked the boys. When they were finished John looked at Carly standing there in that sexy red dress……seven years and three kids later and she still took his breath away…..every time he looked at her she had his heart racing. “And how about you? Have you been good? Come sit on my lap love,” he invited, patting his knee. 

“That depends on who you ask,” Carly purred. “I’ve been really good this year,” Carly answered softly as she sat down on his lap. “But my husband also loves it when I’m naughty,” she added giving him a pointed look. 

John leaned over and whispered low in her ear. “Oh yes you’re definitely on my naughty list love,” he purred as he raised his eyebrow at her. Carly just smiled as she wrapped her hands around John’s neck. 

John looked at Carly, his eyes met hers, giving her a heated look. “And what would you like for Christmas Carly?” John asked softly. 

Carly surprised John then as she leaned in closer. “All I wanted was to give my husband what we both wanted for Christmas……another baby. I’m pregnant John,” she said softly against his ear. Carly made sure none of the kids were watching and John’s eyes widened in surprise even more when Carly suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a lusty kiss and John groaned quietly as she briefly slipped her tongue in his mouth before sliding off his lap. John couldn’t believe it he and Carly were going to have another child…..he was absolutely giddy. 

John’s senses were still reeling as he quickly stood up and went to change back into his clothes. One thing was for sure, he was going to find Carly and they were going to finish what she had started once he got her home and in bed. “Have you seen Carly?” John asked Simon as he went to look for her. 

“She’s right over there,” Simon said, indicating where she was talking with his wife Yasmin. John smiled when he saw her. He quickly walked over to where Yasmin and Carly were talking.

“Excuse us, won’t you?” John said as he suddenly grabbed Carly’s hand in his. “I need to speak to my beautiful wife for just a moment,” he smiled.

“Of course Johnny,” Yasmin said with a big smile on her face. It was a beautiful thing to see her two dearest friends still so in love with each other. She hadn’t missed that little display of Carly in “Santa’s” lap and she smirked as she went to find Simon. 

“Come with me beautiful,” John said as he took Carly by the hand. He led them quietly upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms, away from everyone else where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Carly watched as John closed the door behind him, locking it. And then John had Carly pressed up against the door. 

“John, what are you….” Carly didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence as John suddenly pulled her up close against him.

“You have no idea just how turned on I am right now love,” John growled softly as he shoved his lips to hers as he kissed her, his lips hard and hungry against hers. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss, her lips just as needy and hungry as she surrendered to him…… His hands tangled in her long black hair as they clung to each other……he softened his lips on hers just before he raised his head to look at her, her face was flushed, her lips red and swollen as he had thoroughly kissed her. “Are you really pregnant love?” he asked softly as he placed a hand lovingly on her belly.

Carly looked up at John…. “Yes I am. I took a test today and it came up positive, Merry Christmas my love,” she smiled. 

“It certainly is love,” John agreed with the biggest smile as he gently rubbed her belly, already he couldn’t wait to meet him or her. Taking Carly by the hand, John led her over to the bed, she gave him a look but he said nothing as he sat them down on the bed. “I have something for you love,” John said as he reached into his trouser pocket. “I was going to give this to you tomorrow night since it’s our 7 year anniversary but I couldn’t wait,” he smiled as he presented her with a small blue velvet box. Carly was stunned as she held the box in her hands. “Go ahead and open it love,” he insisted.

Carly flipped open the lid to reveal a platinum and diamond anniversary band……it was set with seven 1 carat diamonds, one for each year that they had been married. “Oh John, it’s beautiful,” Carly whispered and her voice trembled as she tried not to cry. “I love you Johnny,” she whispered as she pulled him close giving him a soft kiss. 

John smiled back as he took the ring and slid it on her finger next to her engagement and wedding band. He took her hand and kissed it as he looked right into her eyes. “The day you became my wife was the best day of my life Carly, I’m the luckiest man in the world because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Carly, Happy Anniversary darling.”

This time Carly couldn’t stop the tears that fell. “And I love you Johnny, I’m so glad that you’re my husband. Happy Anniversary my love, I’m so thankful for you and our children, that we made it to this point,” she said her voice full of emotion. 

“I can’t wait to see your baby belly,” John purred as he nuzzled her neck. “I want to make love to you so badly right now,” he whispered as his hand stroked her thigh beneath her skirt. 

“Then what are we waiting for, the sooner we get home and put the kids to bed the sooner you can have me,” Carly purred back as she palmed the sudden bulge in John’s trousers.

“Careful love or I’ll take you right here,” John growled although he didn’t fancy having the whole house hear Carly as he gave her a good shagging. “Come on love, I’m taking you home, right now,” he said as his erection throbbed inside his trousers.

“Coming Johnny,” Carly said as he took her by the hand.

“Not yet but you will be once I get you home and in our bed and all night long if I have anything to do with it,” John purred raising his eyebrow at her and Carly turned the loveliest shade of red as they walked out of the guest bedroom. Carly knew without a doubt that was a promise John would keep!


End file.
